


Fading Away

by dannyphantoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know what else to tag this, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantoms/pseuds/dannyphantoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo was ten years old when he fell in love with Persus Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Away

Nico Di Angelo was ten years old when he fell in love with Persus Jackson.   
He found himself confused and at an internal war whenever he thought of Percy.  
Those ocean blue eyes in which he can lose himself in and the smile that seemed to make Nico smile as well, even when he didn't want to.

Four years later and he's still in love with Percy. Jason finds out in the unluckiest of situations. At the hands of Cupid, he's forced to share his secret. Although he uses the word 'had' to make it seem as though he isn't still head over heels for the son of Poseidon. When he holds his hand, he can feel the callouses and the roughness and knows what danger these hands have been through. The gloomy boy finds himself fascinated by the hands, but realizes he's been holding on too long and lets go, missing the touch immediately.

Seven years later when he's celebrating his twenty first birthday, he finds himself alone in his room with a bottle of whiskey. Drinking away his problems, which mostly included trying to forget about Percy and the wedding invation for his and Annabeth's wedding that was sitting on top of his bed side table. So he takes another swig from the bottle, sets it down and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. There's nothing he can do, except curse in italian and kick everything in his way.  
And that was how he spent his twenty first birthday, alone and angry.

Now in his middle aged self, he sits by himself in his lonely apartment. Nico thinks about how he doesn't visit any of his old childhood friends except for when Hazel drags him out of his house at times. he remembers when Percy and Annabeth had their first child and how he was happy for them, yet very sad that this future was never meant for him. The lone ghost king spends his day inside mostly, drinking and watching tv, ignoring the rest of the world.

Funny how in all his years he never once would have thought that he would end up dying in his slumber. In the most peaceful of ways for a son of Hades. Nico died in August, the same month of Percy's birthday. Of course everything had to relate back to Percy. He thought back to his ten year old self who fell madly in love with this hero that saved him. He told himself he was over the blue eyed boy for so many years that he just kept drinking to numb the pain of never being loved back in return.

Nico Di Angelo was ten when he fell in love with Percy. He was young and optimistic that perhaps maybe he could be loved back by the person that stole his dead heart.

Nico Di Angelo was sixty five when he realized that he never fell out of love with the unsung hero. He died knowing that his love, loved another in a house with a white picket fence and children. 

And that was the curse of Nico Di Angelo. All he wanted was to love and be loved in return, to have Percy look at him the way he looked at Annabeth, to be held in somebody's arms. Fate was cruel to him, because nothing hurt more than spending your entire life with unrequited love for someone that could never be quite yours.


End file.
